


the queen conquers

by coffeebuddha



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Monstrous Femininity, Poetry, Revisionist Fairy Tale, because i honestly don't know how to tag this, lyrics to the first hit single for my imaginary feminist punk rock band, making shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the king grows cold now in his bed<br/>the crown a light burden upon her head<br/>her subjects call her fair and mild<br/>her lovers call her dark and wild<br/>her doubters call out not at all<br/>one hint of dissent and she'll see you fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	the queen conquers

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on [this](http://coffeebuddha.tumblr.com/post/74676830419/absentlyabbie-and-i-are-starting-a-feminist-punk). Posted [here](http://coffeebuddha.tumblr.com/post/74681024882/the-queen-conquers) on Tumblr.
> 
> I've never claimed to be a poet or a lyricist. Proceed at your own risk.

the king grows cold now in his bed

the crown a light burden upon her head

her subjects call her fair and mild

her lovers call her dark and wild

her doubters call out not at all

one hint of dissent and she'll see you fall

 

so many before have tried to con her

but now comes the time for the queen to conquer

 

enemies speak her name in whispers

softer than the rustling tread of her slippers

honeyed words are her favored weapon

and she never forgets one who would threaten

the power she holds firm in her sway

she rose by night, but she reigns by day

 

many before have tried to rob her

but now they're on their knees for the queen

she conquers

 

her sweetest smiles make grown men quake

her eyes are kind, but the kindness is fake

a core of steel, her spine stays straight

and none who try will make her break

with a nod of her head her will is done

and she'll never weep if it means she's won

 

'such a _good_ girl' is how they mocked her

none foresaw how the queen would conquer

 

the people see her and they cheer

the nobles see her and they fear

his child bride, they thought her dim

none noticed how she ruled through him

now there's poison on the dead king's lips

and she won't release what's in her grip

 

show respect if you call on her

long live the queen

long may she conquer


End file.
